This invention relates to a liquid pump, and more particularly to a portable battery operated pump for marine use and for pumping out spas and hot tubs.
In many applications, particularly boating and for pumping out spas and hot tubs, there is a need for a self-contained portable pump which is easily used and stored and which does not require a 110 VAC power source. Further, improvements in portability are desirable such as by reducing weight and improving the ease of carrying. Also, means which simplify the replacement of batteries are also desirable.